


Alone on Christmas

by WordsAreTrulyBeautiful



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Loki Feels, M/M, Short One Shot, Smut, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAreTrulyBeautiful/pseuds/WordsAreTrulyBeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is lonely on Christmas and decides to hire an escort. The escort shows up, his name is Loki.</p><p>From a Tumblr prompt for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone on Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a tumblr prompt for Christmas from crazylazydays  
> Prompt: Lonely-rich-man Tony Stark at X-mas night calling to hire a escort and gets Loki. They bond and, actually, both of them have a great night. (Smut ending optional) 
> 
> Of course I included smut.

Tony Stark used to love Christmas. Hanging lights, decorating the obscenely large tree, presents - all of it. But since Pepper and he broke up he doesn't see the point. She finally got sick of his bullshit and walked out. She was half way across the world somewhere warm while Tony was in New York, alone.  
  
He left the Christmas Eve party early. Of all the things he wanted to do that night, smile and pretend he gave a fuck about any of those snobbish assshats was the last on his list. Tony much preferred walking around Stark tower, drunk out of his mind as he belted out Christmas carols.  
  
"AND A HAPPY NEW YEEEEEEEAR!" Tony screamed as he collapsed on the sofa. He put the bottle to his lips and tipped it. Nothing came out. "Who needs you," he said dropping it onto the floor.  
  
He looked to the window, watching the lights of the city. He could see the big Christmas tree from where he was lying. Pepper loved to go see them light it up. Then when they got home she'd kiss Tony under the mistletoe and give him an early present.  
  
"Screw this," Tony said aloud. "JARVIS!" he yelled.  
  
" _Yes, sir_?" the AI responded.  
  
"Get me the best escort service in the city. I want the most expensive and sexiest one they've got," he ordered.  
  
" _Right away, sir,"_ the AI answered.  
  
Tony fell asleep two minutes later.  
  
The doorbell rang loudly, waking Tony up with a start. He grumbled at who it could be and remembered his request for company.  
  
"Send her up, JARVIS," he called.  
  
" _He is in the elevator now, sir."_  
  
"He?" Tony asked as he got up and the elevator dinged.  
  
The door opened and out stepped someone tall, dark, and drop dead gorgeous. His legs seemed endless, cloaked in fine black fabric. His deep green shirt clung to him, revealing the toned torso underneath. His neck showed the first uncovered patch of skin, porcelain. His jawline was flawless, his lips divine, his cheekbones unreal, and those eyes, the greenest Tony had ever seen. They stood out against the jet black hair that stopped just above his shoulders. He looked like a god.  
  
"Are you?" Tony asked but couldn't finish. He could only gape.  
  
"Loki," the man said. "You can call me Loki."  
  
Tony stared at him as he came into the room and flipped on a light. The inventor hadn't even realized how dark it was until then. Loki looked at him with a smirk on his face. Those green eyes roaming up and down his body.  
  
"Not bad," he said to the inventor. He was much better than the previous clients he had had in the past. This one was, for a lack of a better word, hot. Dark brown hair, warm brown eyes, perfectly trimmed goatee, and from the looks of it, under all those cloths, a pretty damn good body.  
  
Tony stood staring at him, making Loki smile. He walked over to the inventor and placed a kiss on his cheek before walking to the sofa. He sat down, legs open. Tony watched him.  
  
"So, what would you like to do tonight ..." he trailed off, waiting for a name.  
  
"Oh, Tony," the inventor said. "I'm Tony."  
  
"Well, Tony, what would you like to do?" Loki asked.  
  
"How about we, uh," Tony thought about what to do. Watch a movie? No. Play a game? What, were they five? No. Romantic dinner? No. The light from outside gave Tony an idea. "How about we go into town? See the tree and stuff," he suggested.  
  
"Okay," Loki smiled getting up. He walked over to Tony, waiting for him to give his arm. "You've never," he trailed off and Tony realized what he was asking.  
  
"No, no, I've never," he answered embarrassed. Loki smiled at him kindly.  
  
"Then, why don't we just be friends?" he asked. There was no reason to overwhelm him. He hadn't even paid for sex, just company.  
  
Tony nodded and they headed to the elevator.  
  
They walked to the Christmas tree talking about all types of things. Loki liked books. He loved learning and getting lost in a fantasy world. He had an older brother, whom he loved dearly but butted heads with. His favorite color was green. He drank way too much tea, and he loved the way Christmas lights sparkled in the crisp night.  
  
On the way, they stopped at a coffee shop and Tony got them two hot chocolates. Loki liked hot chocolate too. The kind that was thick enough to almost chew. He wanted a bit of whip cream, but not a lot and lots of marshmallows, but not the big kind, the little ones.  
  
"I'm serious," Tony laughed. "The CD player just combusted! I never thought my dad would let me play another CD again!" he joked. Loki laughed at the story. They were walking along the street, hot chocolates long finished.  
  
"Was your dad strict?" Loki asked. Tony quieted for a moment, thinking back to his childhood.  
  
"He wasn't the best at showing how he felt," he said finally. Loki nodded.  
  
"I know what you mean," he said and Tony looked at him. Loki never told his clients this. Then again, he never told his clients anything. He lied, that's what he was good at, it was one of the reasons he was the best at his job. He could really make his clients feel like they'd know each other for years. With Tony, though, it was different. It just felt like he could tell him anything, and he'd understand. "I was adopted," he started.  
  
"Odin always showed his preference for Thor. When I was younger I used to compete for his approval, but as I grew up I realized it was a battle I'd never win," he said remembering. "When I became an adult things were worse. Thor was given the family business and I was given nothing. I decided to go to school, but my father wouldn't pay. So I started doing this," he said gesturing to himself. He knew he was breaking the biggest rule: don't shatter the illusion, but he couldn't care less. He felt like Tony didn't either.  
  
"I was good, so I dropped out of school. It was too expensive and I figured I already had a job, so, why not," he continued. "When my family found out they disowned me. Thor still talks to me, and my adoptive mother, Frigga, too...but it's lonely sometimes. Being by yourself."  
  
"I know what you mean," Tony said. "Hey, screw what Odin thinks, you do what you want to," he said grinning at him.  
  
Loki smiled back and when Tony offered him his arm, he took it. They walked down the last street together interlocked.  
  
The tree was large and decorated beautifully. Big baubles with intricate patterns and ropes of silver and gold. What seemed like a million red bows scattered throughout it. There were thousands of lights and Tony liked seeing them reflect in Loki's eyes.  
  
"Beautiful," Loki breathed looking up at it. Tony watched him with a warm smile.  
  
"Yeah, you are," he said, turning to look at the lights as Loki looked at him. There was a bewilderment in his eyes. Like it was the first time someone said it to him.  
  
Sure, clients said it before. But they never said it like that. Like it was more than his body that they liked. They usually called him sexy or hot, but Loki got used to those words, and their useless meanings. So many conversations over time and none of them really mattered. They vented or complained, used his body, and then sent him on his way with a pocket full of money.  
  
Tony seemed to care.  
  
"Are you cold?" Tony asked and Loki hadn't realized he was shivering. Without a second thought the inventor took his coat off and draped it around Loki's shoulders. "Better?"  
  
Loki nodded. "I'm always cold," he said and Tony smiled at him again as they moved on from the tree and found a bench. There were a lot of people on the streets. Christmas Eve was busy in New York, yet somehow it felt like it was only the two of them sitting there.  
  
"Do you like Christmas?" Loki asked. The inventor sighed, looking around them at the city lights and festive decorations. Carolers sang and Santas cheered. People wished others "Happy Holidays" and a "Merry Christmas" as they passed by complete strangers.  
  
"I used to," he said watching a little girl, no more than three, tug on a Santa's pant cuff and hand him an envelope. "But, it was for all the wrong reasons," he said as the Santa smiled and took the letter, handing the little girl a candy cane. "I used to like the buzz, the flashiness of it all. I liked getting presents, still do," he said shrugging. "But it was all about the superficial stuff, you know?"  
  
Loki nodded. The inventor was bent over, elbows resting on his knees as he watched the crowd. He leaned back after a little while, and turned to face Loki.  
  
"This is what Christmas is though," he said nodding to the people around them. Happy family's and couples walking hand in hand, people being kind to one and other, surrounded by friends and loved ones. "I guess I've just been so used to being alone I didn't care." He looked down at his hands, a pool of coldness at the admission.  
  
"Anyway," he said and coughed, trying to pull away from the sad truth. He looked at Loki and he was looking back at him. There wasn't pity in his eyes, he wasn't looking at him and feeling sorry for the lonely billionaire. He understood.  
  
"You're not alone now," Loki said. The inventor laughed lightly, shaking his head.  
  
"No, I guess not," he said.  
  
They turned to watch the people pass by and Loki took a chance and scooted closer to the inventor. Tony didn't move away, instead putting an arm around the back of the bench. Loki leaned closer to him, it felt nice. It felt right.  
  
They stayed like that for twenty minutes or so, just enjoying each other's company. As the people dwindled and the temperature dropped, they kept each other warm. Eventually, however, Tony shuddered.  
  
"How about we head back?" Tony asked. Loki smiled and scooted away to stand up. He took off Tony's coat and held it out to him. "Nah, that's okay. You keep it," he said. Loki put it back on and took the arm Tony offered.  
  
They walked back down the streets they came. Tony pointed out different things in the shop windows as they went. He explained how as a little boy his mom would take him to see the window displays and he could pick one of the little figurines in one of them to hang in the tree.  
  
They went into a few stores. In one particular shop, Loki really liked a small snowflake that glittered when the lights hit it. Tony bought it for him secretly, having them wrap it for him while Loki looked at the other bits and pieces.  
  
"Thanks," Tony said to the girl and slipped the box into his pocket.  
  
They headed back out onto the street and continued to make their way back. They rounded a corner and Tony swore under his breath as he spotted a group of men hanging out on the street corner, smoking and laughing. They walked by and what Tony feared happened.  
  
Cat calls.  
  
Loki looked embarrassed, he knew he should have been used to it by now. It wasn't like it hadn't happened before. He knew what he looked like. It was uncomfortable with Tony being there. He didn't want him to see him like that.  
  
The calls continued and Loki wanted to disappear.  
  
"Hey, shut the fuck up," Tony called to them. Loki blinked and looked at him. The men stopped laughing and stood in a group next to each other. They were all big built and intimidating. Loki could feel the panic rise up in his body.  
  
"You got a problem?" one of them said to Tony. The inventor didn't back down, worrying Loki. He didn't want him to get hurt.  
  
"Yeah, I do," Tony said. "He's not some ass for you to stare at," he told them and Loki watched in shock.  
  
"Oh, what are you gonna do about it? You going to protect your boyfriend?" the man said and the rest of them laughed along with him.  "You going to hurt me?" he asked. "Hey, hot stuff, I can give you a lot more than little man," he laughed gesturing to his crotch and grabbing Loki's ass.  
  
Loki didn't expect it to happen, the man didn't expect it to happen. Nobody expected it. It just happened.  
  
Tony's first collided with his jaw and sent the man backwards, blood dripping from his mouth. The others around him watched as their leader stumbled back. Tony started at them, begging them to dare challenge him.  
  
"You're fucking dead," the guy yelled spitting out blood. He came at Tony with his fist ready. Tony ducked and hit him in his gut. The man recovered quicker than expected and got in a punch to Tony's cheek.  
  
"How about after I deal with him we go back to my place," the man joked to Loki. Tony charged at him, head butting him in the stomach. The man was knocked to the ground and Tony climbed on top of him, punching him in the face repeatedly.  
  
"Don't." _Punch_. "You." _Punch_. "Ever." _Punch_. "Talk." _Punch_. "To." _Punch_. "Him." _Punch_. "Like." _Punch_ "That." _Punch_. "Again." _Punch_.  
  
The guy went limp and Tony was heaving over him. Loki stared at the scene in disbelief. Nobody ever did that for him. He was just an escort. A whore. Used for his body.  
  
"You killed him!" one of the men yelled. Tony looked down at the bloodied face under him.  
  
"He's breathing," Tony said knowing the man would fully recover eventually. "He'll be fine," he said getting off of him. The other men stared at the bloodied mess of a man on the sidewalk. Tony glared at them and they quickly pulled him up and ran off. Tony adjusted his clothing and walked back to a frozen Loki.  
  
"You-you okay?" he asked cautiously, worried he scared him. "I, he should be fine," Tony said. "In a month or two, he'll be fine."  
  
"Thank you," Loki said making Tony look up at him. "No one has ever, no one has ever done that for me," he said looking Tony in the eyes. "Thank you."  
  
"You deserve better," Tony said to him. For the first time in Loki's life, he felt warm. Tony and he walked the remaining distance back to the tower in silence. The evening was spinning around in Loki's mind, as it was in Tony's.  
  
In the elevator up, Loki took off Tony's coat and handed it back to him. The inventor held onto it, asking if he was sure he didn't want it.  
  
"I don't need it now," Loki said, that warm feeling still flowing through this body.  
  
The doors opened and they walked out. Tony went over to the fireplace and lit it. It was an actual fireplace, not one of those gas ones. Tony converted it last year after having the sudden craving for roasted chestnuts. Speaking of which, he remembered he still had some.  
  
Loki moved to sit on the sofa as Tony disappeared to get something. He looked around at Tony's home. Everything was very open, clean, and decorated to the nines. There was a big tree in the corner, no presents were under it.  
  
When Tony came back he had a tray full of chestnuts and two cups of eggnog. He popped the chestnuts over the fire to roast and handed Loki a cup.  
  
"Don't you have anything for Christmas," Loki asked him. Tony looked at the tree with nothing underneath and shrugged.  
  
"There wasn't anything I wanted," he said simply.  
  
Loki watched him. Those warm brown eyes had him lulled into a happy haze. Tony had changed from what he was wearing before. Loki imagined the others were splattered with blood. He still couldn't believe he'd done that. He was shocked Tony did it because he thought Loki deserved better.  
  
Tony turned to him, that smile on his face again. It lit up his whole face. He had one of those smiles that made those around him want to smile too.  
  
Loki was smiling at him in a way Tony didn't think anyone ever would. His green eyes making him feel all warm like when he drank whisky. Tony was vaguely aware of the soft crackling from the fireplace as he moved closer to Loki.  
  
Loki's eyes went to Tony's lips as he moved closer to him. He didn't protest when Tony took his cup and placed both of theirs on the coffee table in front. Tony was right next to him now. Loki couldn't breathe.  
  
By some miracle, as Tony got even closer, Loki managed to speak. "I had a really nice time," he said and unconsciously moved towards Tony. The inventor kept moving his face closer.  
  
"Me too," he whispered. "The best Christmas Eve I can remember," he said and Loki kept moving closer too.  
  
"It was," Tony was inches from him now, "lovely to meet you," Loki breathed and his eyes fluttered shut.  
  
"I feel the same way," Tony said and his lips were so close.  
  
Somewhere in Loki's mind a voice reminded him he hadn't paid for anything else. Loki told it to shut up.  
  
"I-"  
  
Tony's lips met his and Loki forgot what he was about to say. He kissed him back, tasting the eggnog they were both drinking before. A chestnut popped in the fireplace but they ignored it. Tony's hand went to his cheek and Loki leaned into the touch.  
  
The kiss was soft and it felt so good. Loki whimpered into the gentleness Tony was putting into it. His hand traveled down Tony's back and found the hem of his shirt. Tony moved to a better position on the sofa to kiss him deeper. Loki's hand slid under his shirt and the coolness felt good on his warm skin.  
  
Tony started to make needy sounds as Loki's hand traveled up his shirt. He guided Loki back  
to lie down as they kissed. Loki's other had pawed at his ass. Tony started pulling at Loki's shirt.  
  
Loki sat up slightly and let Tony slide it off of him before he pulled Tony's off. Tony started kissing his neck and moving down his chest, mapping it out. Loki's hands roamed his bare back.  
  
"Tony," Loki gasped as the inventor licked a spot on his collarbone. He felt a smirk on his neck and closed his eyes as Tony bathed him his kisses again.  
  
Loki made exquisite sounds, Tony found out. All breathy and needy and hungry. It had Tony really hot and bothered. After one particularly fine sound, a mixture of a moan, whimper, strangled cry and gasp, Tony couldn't help but grind down on him. He groaned in anticipation when he felt how big Loki was.  
  
Small hip thrusts up to the inventor told Tony that Loki was as ready as he was. Quickly stripping off his jeans and boxers they were both soon naked and very obviously in the need for some release.  
  
Tony was back over Loki and kissing him again. Loki had never felt anything like he did now kissing anybody else before. He never wanted it to end. He was so lost in the kiss that he was startled into a gasp of pleasure when Tony ground down on him. Their proof of excitement touching each other's. Tony moaned into his mouth.  
  
"Loki," Tony said, and it was the most sensual thing Loki had ever heard.  
  
Without having to say another word, Tony felt Loki fingers right where he wanted them to be. He thought it would have felt odd, but it didn't. It felt so good, so right. Tony moved slightly on top of him, just little up and down motions. He closed his eyes and had his head tilted forward. Loki leaned into him and started kissing his neck as he added another finger.  
  
Tony's movements got larger, and when Loki came up for air he captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Loki thrust his fingers in and out a little faster. They made Tony emit sounds Loki never heard before. They were gorgeous.  
  
He removed his fingers and replaced them with his throbbing erection. Tony sighed happily as he slipped the first inch or so inside. Loki thought he was going to lose it right there. The man was so tight. He clearly hadn't done this in a long time, if ever.  
  
Pushing in slowly, Loki kissed Tony to distract himself. It didn't help that Tony was moaning uncontrollably into his mouth. By the time Loki was fully inside him they were both out of breath and lost in pleasure.  
  
Tony had never felt so full. He wondered if he would feel weird not having Loki there. Maybe they could stay like this forever? He hoped so.  
  
Loki moved inside of him and Tony took a deep breath before moaning out loudly, not caring if all of New York heard him. Taking it as encouragement, Loki started thrusting shallowly as they kept kissing. He wanted to touch Tony everywhere, to show him he cared too.  
  
"Loki," Tony whined as Loki kept thrusting. The pace was agonizingly slow, but it felt wonderful. The best feeling he ever had. The best sex he ever had. No, Tony didn't count this as sex. This was more than that. It was too intimate and tender. It was more like making love.  
  
If Tony wasn't melting into Loki right now he would have laughed. Him. Making love.  
  
Not even when he was with Pepper did that happen. He liked harder, rougher, wild sex. He wanted marks and bruises and everything else that went with it.  
  
But this was different. This slow, amazing thing he was sharing with Loki. It was funny to him, in all the harder sex he had, he never got the feeling he was after, the feeling Loki was giving him right now, like this. Owned. Possessed. Wanted. Loved.  
  
He kissed Loki again, the softest and most tender he could muster. Loki kept thrusting in and out as the kiss continued. When it finally broke and they both opened their eyes Loki had tears in his.  
  
" _Tony_ ," he whispered.  
  
Tony felt like the world stuttered on its axis. His forehead resting on Loki's as he came. Panting as he felt warmth and immense satisfaction wash over him.  
  
Loki wasn't far behind after having Tony fall apart on him. He came inside Tony with the man's name on his lips. It was like nothing he had ever experienced.  
  
They stayed like that for a few minutes, breathing each other in as they came down. They didn't even bother to get up. Loki moved over slightly, letting Tony lie on his side, head on his chest. They fell asleep in seconds.  


* * *

  
  
The next morning Tony and Loki woke up to light pouring through the windows. From the looks of it there was a fresh sprinkling of snow and JARVIS had turned the tree on. Tony lifted his head up to see Loki blinking awake. He didn't know what the other was going to say or do, so he just looked at him, sharing body heat.  
  
Loki hadn't felt happy in ages. He woke up and he couldn't stop the feeling like somehow everything was good. That he had found his home, his rightful place in the world. When he looked down to see Tony looking at him with those warm brown eyes, he realized the feeling didn't go away, it wasn't a trick. It actually got stronger. He felt warmer.  
  
Tony wasn't saying anything and Loki's gaze drifted to his lips.  
  
"I, I should go," he said making no move to get out of the position they were in, or let go of Tony.  
  
"No," Tony said looking into his eyes, and waiting until Loki looked into his. "Please stay," he asked. He leaned in and kissed Loki tenderly. With his lips still on Loki's he whispered, "I know what I want for Christmas."  
  
They pulled apart and Loki tilted his head. "What?"  
  
"You," Tony answered and kissed him again. Loki smiled into the kiss.  
  
"As long as you plan to keep me," he whispered back, "you can have me for as long as you want."  
  
"Good," Tony said and claimed Loki's lips.


End file.
